Moonlight Apple Tree
by SweetMisery49
Summary: Ashley hasn't talked to Caleb since their fight and has recently discovered that her mom has cancer. She struggles to deal with her emotions and unexpectedly gets some help from a special cowboy.


Hey guys, this is a story that was written just after the finale of Season 2 which focuses on Ashley and Caleb's relationship. I wrote this for the short story contest on the website, which is a great site for heartland fans if your interested. My username is Duckii. I thought I might as well post it on here as well and I would love any feedback so I can improve my writing. Thanks!

Moonlit Apple Tree

They flew over the rushing ground beneath them and it was as if time stood still for a moment. The fierce cold wind blew back her long blonde hair and stung her cheeks red. Ashley didn't notice the pain. It only encouraged her to urge Apollo on faster. It was deathly quiet that night and it felt as if she and Apollo were the only living creatures on earth. Not even the hoot of the owls or nicker of the nearby wild horses could be heard. It was strange that she should feel safe here, all by herself here in the dead of night. Yet, she felt comforted by the stillness and predictability of it all. Only the truly exhilarating feeling of riding seemed to ease the pain. She knew it would all come rushing back come morning.

Sneaking Apollo out of his stall hadn't been nearly as difficult as she had feared. Ty had been preoccupied with his budding new romance with Amy. She could hear them giggling and talking around the corner as she calmly saddled Apollo and led him out of the large red barn doors. She wondered briefly how Jack would react to the thought of his youngest granddaughter sneaking out to spend more time with his stable hand. Ashley felt her stomach tighten uncomfortably as she thought of how happy the new couple seemed to be. She had once wished for the same happiness with a certain cowboy who she now refused to think of. And yet he had a funny way of creeping into her thoughts despite her mind's objections.

She shook her head and tried to focus on the ride. The sky was dark but the moon was bright and it helped lead the way. At last she found her favourite spot where the forest and meadow connected. Bathed in the moonlight was old apple tree that Apollo liked to snack from. It was an odd place for an apple tree to be and perhaps that's why it was special to Ashley. She hopped off Apollo and tethered him to the apple tree, snatching him one of the apples as a treat. He munched away happily; as she grabbed the blanket she'd packed.

She rolled the blanket down on the cold ground and laid on her back just staring at the sky. She considered how the Heartland Ranch had taken her in when she'd been desperate. She was pretty sure Amy hadn't even liked her at the time and yet she had tried to help her despite all that. She knew she hadn't done much to deserve such kindness and she was grateful for it. It was hard for her to admit that. She supposed she should be grateful to Caleb too for letting her live in his little trailer, which she had now kicked him out of. But she was still too angry with him to consider being grateful to him. Maybe she had been grateful at one point. But that had all changed when he had taken her mother's money and lied to her about it.

She continued to let her mind roam with these uncomfortable thoughts as she gazed up at the stars twinkling above her. Staring at the great black void caused her to feel incredibly small. Out there in the real world, time pressed on, while she felt her life was on pause. Here, she could pretend that she hadn't kicked the one guy, who actually might care for her, out of his own home and out of her life. She could pretend that her friends didn't look at her with sympathy and pity in their eyes. She could even pretend that her mother was healthy again and that they could have a normal relationship.

She felt the tear slip down her cheek and she cursed it for invading her special place. Her mother had told her about the cancer a week ago, just two days after her fight with Caleb. She hadn't spoken to either of them since. She knew it was cowardly of her. Her mother called her three times a day asking to see her. Ashley knew she should be brave. Despite their past, Ashley knew her mother loved her in her own way. She just wasn't sure she was strong enough to handle it all.

Just then she heard a rustling in the trees behind her. Apollo stirred perking his ears up.

"Hello? Who's here?" A male voice came from nearby.

Ashley shot up from the ground, infuriated that someone would disturb her peace and quiet.

"Ashley?" The voice called out in surprise. She gasped. She knew this voice. Caleb stepped out of the shadows with a confused expression. His flashlight pierced her eyes.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked angrily standing up and crossing her arms bitterly. He was the last person she expected to see here.

"I could ask you the same question. So, the trailer wasn't good enough for you that you had to kick me out of here as well?" He asked sarcastically.

"What are you talking about? I didn't kick you out. And besides this is my spot. Apollo and I found it." Ashley stated narrowing her eyes.

"Last time I checked this meadow wasn't owned by your mother. Therefore I'm just as entitled to be here." Caleb replied.

Ashley looked behind him and faintly saw a smouldering campfire and tent set up in the distance.

"Are you sleeping out here?" She asked in surprise as it all hit her.

Caleb sighed as he crossed his arms.

"For a couple days. Jack offered me a place in the house until I could find something else, but I didn't want to impose. And we've been having such good weather lately I figured I'd camp out for a few days. It was a good place to get away and think." Caleb explained.

Ashley turned away from him feeling guilty. That was why she had come here as well. Seeing him here brought forth so many emotions. And the attraction she knew they both felt and both tried to ignore was as strong as ever, despite their fighting. She closed her eyes and felt another tear threaten to fall. She fought against it. This was not the time to appear weak.

"It's kind of weird isn't it? I mean meeting here like this?" Caleb asked softly behind her.

She could feel him moving closer until finally she could feel his hand reach her shoulder and felt his breath on the side of her neck. It sent shivers down to her toes. She knew she should move away. She was still furious with him after all. And yet she found she couldn't. She didn't want to.

"I'm sorry about your mom." He told her quietly when she didn't move away.

Had Ashley not been so emotional she might have figured out that this was Caleb's way of apologizing. Instead she exploded on him.

"How do you know anything about what's going on in my life!" Ashley shouted fiercely at him.

He backed away looking uncomfortable. He knew he should've known better then to bring it up.

"Amy told me. I'm sorry Ash. I just wanted to let you know how sorry I am. It wasn't supposed to end up like this. This wasn't how I planned it." Caleb sighed with frustration.

"Then how was it supposed to be? Tell me! Please tell me! I would love to know." Ashley demanded.

Caleb knew it was a bad idea before he started but it didn't seem to matter any more. He stepped forward bravely and cupped her face in his hands. Before she could protest he kissed her quickly and it left her breathless. It was over just as fast as it had started. Ashley hated herself for wishing it had lasted longer.

Caleb stepped back and waited for her to slap him, or push him or even yell at him like he deserved. Like she had in the past. But it didn't come and instead the tears flowed quickly and freely. She stumbled into his arms without care or embarrassment. Caleb found himself stroking her blonde hair as she sniffled and cried on his shoulder. Neither of them knew quite how long they stood together like that, in the meadow.

Ashley was surprised at herself for allowing herself to be vulnerable like this and yet somehow it felt right. She could feel the anger in her heart start to fade a bit. Finally she let go of him and looked up into the blue eyes she always used to adore. His blonde curls were poking out from beneath his cowboy hat and she hid a smile. Her first smile in two weeks she realized.

"Thanks" She whispered.

He nodded wordlessly and together they walked Apollo back to the barn in silence. Both of them knew they couldn't resolve everything in one night. But it was a start and that was enough.


End file.
